There are conventional laundry machines including steam generators. In case of laundry washers, washing efficiency is remarkably enhanced by using steam to perform washing.
FIG. 1 shows a drum type washer as an example of a conventional laundry machine.
The drum type washer shown in FIG. 1 includes a body 110, a tub 120, a drum 130 and a steam generator.
Here, the body 110 defines an exterior appearance of the drum type washer and the tub 120 is supportably provided within the body 110.
The drum 130 is rotatable in the tub 120 and an opened portion of the drum 130 is positioned toward an opening 111 formed in the body 110.
A door 140 is coupled to the opening 111 of the body 110 to open and close the opening 111. A rim 150 is coupled to an inner circumference of the opening 111 to close airtight between the door 140 and the opening 111.
In addition, a plurality of through-holes may be formed around a circumferential surface of the drum 130 and not only wash water but also steam may pass the through-holes into the drum 130.
The steam generator is employed to supply a predetermined amount of steam to the drum 130.
Such steam generator evaporates water into high temperature hot steam and supplies the hot steam to the drum 130.
The steam generator includes a heating part 210 and a steam supply pipe 220. The heating part 210 evaporates water into high temperature steam and the steam supply pipe 220 forms a steam path to allow the steam evaporated by the heating part 210 to be supplied to the drum 130.
The steam generator further includes a spray nozzle 230 to spray the steam flowing in the steam supply pipe 220 into the drum 130.
The spray nozzle 230 is nozzle-shaped to spray the steam smoothly and an outlet end of the nozzle 230 is toward an inside of the drum 130.
The spray nozzle 230 may be provided to spray steam directly into the drum 130 or into the tub 120, depending on cases. Here, the steam sprayed into the tub 120 may be supplied to the drum 130 through the through-holes.